


Need

by Nerdgirl001



Series: Mini fics with mini titles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirl001/pseuds/Nerdgirl001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Need is a strong word, and sometimes a very confusing one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverSongFallenAngel221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/gifts), [that_one_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_kid/gifts).



"Let's settle this over a bet." 

Steve heard the words drifting down the hallway in Tony's voice and groaned slightly, there was no way this was ending well. He decided that he should leave before any damage to property was done, he was tired of Fury yelling at them for 'destroying half the city'. He stood up and turned toward the door. 

"Steeeeeeve" Clint's voice was full of joy. 

Quietly and resigned Steve shuffled into the bar. He looked around at all the faces, nearly all eyes were glossed over lightly and many faces had a slight glow to them. He cleared his throat, "Y-yes?"

Clint got a look in his eye that made Steve very afraid, "Look here Captain." He paused as a hiccup slurred his words. "Tony here. Well Tony doesn't think that you need 'em-"

"email!" Tony burst out covering up Clint's word. 

Clint looked a bit confused and as if his mouth had betrayed him, "no no that's not what I was trying to say. I meant to say that you don't need Tony Stark." 

Steve could feel the heat begin to bud in his cheeks and slowly spread out across his face, "what do you mean I don't need him?" He said very carefully.

"He proclaimed that his being on the team was more of a hindrance than a benefit." Thor stated from across the room. 

Steve sighed. "Tony. We all need you on the team. Especially me. I- I need you." That went a little further than Steve was intending, but he was hoping that the recognition of his words would come somewhere between the splitting headaches they'd all be feeling in the morning and so would go unmentioned. 

Unfortunately for him, and everyone else, Tony Stark was not smooth. Infact his brain went into full on panic mode. He was not going to let Steve proclaim his feelings for him while he was drunk out of his mind. So he made a noise somewhere between a yelp and a gasp, kneed Steve in the shin, and yelled "I kneed you!" Before running off to his machine shop leaving behind him a stuttering Captain America, uncontrollable laughter, and an event that would forever be known as the greatest example of pesky double meanings the world has ever seen.


End file.
